An alien named Zim part 3: Explanation
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: There will be a 3 1/2. sheesh quit bugging me. just kidding. i'm not like that. anyway, what about Zim having to kill Daisy? what's that about? this ones not even half my usual length so theres gonna be a 3 1/2


~An Alien Named "Zim" part 3: explanation (Don't worry. There's a 3 and a half) ~

"Kill me? Why?"

"They say you're distracting me…"

"From what?"

"Listen…I just can't tell you."

"Okay! I'll… I'll hide on your home planet. Just let me take my dog at least…"

"Fine."

"When are we…"

"In a while. Not anytime soon."

I almost cried. It was do or die.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, human. It's not your fault, anyway."

"But…how do they know? Wait…who are they?"

"Those who stand above us. The tallest."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!"

Then I thought. Thought about my family. Thought about my brother. My sister. My dad. My mom. Thought about my dog. He was so skinny when I found him at my apartment…then…my first day with Zim…how long has it been? nine months? ten? It was around The 4th of July now. My…friends. I'll only have one friend for the rest of my life…I already told him I would but…

"Wait…I uh…I have to think about it a little more…"

"Well… you have quite a while so…"

"I'll think about it! Geese!"

I sat promptly next to GIR to watch TV with some popcorn. My dog was half asleep on the couch. Zim stood there just because.

GIR looked at me and smiled with his tongue. I did the same. Just because. Zim looked at us like we were crazy so I stopped. GIR didn't care. I just pet him and my dog. Zim just sat next to me. I didn't care. I just fell asleep.

When I woke up, my head was in Zim's lap. It felt so awkward because…I…he…ugh. I got up into my little puppy slippers and made waffles with GIR. I was tired of waffles but anything to make GIR happy!

When Zim woke up, we went to school. This was our last day before summer vacation!

Dib's last attempt to capture Zim before vacation…

It was a sunny little day when Dib told me that Zim told him that he was going back to Irk today.

"But…how could he…"

"He just is."

"But…where will I…where will I stay?"

"You can stay at my-"

"EW!!! WHY WOULD I WANT TO LIVE WITH SOME SICKO?!!!"

I was really upset. I'm so gullible. So stupidly gullible.

"He's at the handball court right now."

I went there and he wasn't there.

The bell rang and I went to class. Strangely neither Zim nor Dib were there.

After school, I came home and Zim wasn't there. I knew something was wrong. I went to Dib's house. Guess who was almost shot with some weird gun thing when I arrived? Zim.

He thanked me as we walked through the door. I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up to take a shower.

_La la la…soap…oh! Here it is! Wait…what the…bacon? THERE'S BACON IN THE SOAP!!! EEEEEEEEP!!!!!_

GIR made it himself.

Well…can't say I got very clean. 'cause bacon's not too clean. Especially when GIR has probably sucked on it, dipped it in the toilet a couple times, and tried to feed it to my dog. Probably.

I just sat and watched TV in my cozy new pajamas. GIR told me to watch the "Angry Monkey Show." and it's so weird! It's thirty minutes of _………………………………................groooooowwwwl…………………………_

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. I heard "tee-hee! Look at the MONKEH!!!" that's GIR. I just didn't see what he liked about the strange monkey…GIR has to be the show's only viewer. I just looked at him. Fists clenched in excitement, his little metal body bent slightly forward, his cyan eyes wide and attentive. He's so cute!

I wanted badly to go into Zim's base. I thought he was sleeping in the other room so I considered it…

Nope. It would just make him mad. Zim came up the toilet. I'm glad I didn't go down. I played with my medium long dark brown hair.

We went to the park that day. Just because. I thought it was starting to be the best summer ever but if it were not for that day, I would not look at life as I do today.

Zim and I were talking on the bench while GIR and Roscoe were frolicking about the park, playing with toys, and running around. The ball that they were playing with went into the street and my dog had decided he wanted to get it.

A speeding car came by and crushed his little body. my dog took his last breath at that moment…

I ran into the street, holding his almost lifeless body in my arms, begging him not to go. Tears filled my eyes and rolled gently down my red cheeks. I looked him once more and then he took a long sigh and his eyes softly closed. Closed forever. Zim's hand was on my shoulder. I embraced my dog just once more then accepted it. Accepted that I could never see the joyful little face that I awaited to see daily. Accepted that my special friend was gone. Accepted it…and left.

I hugged GIR when we came home. He was the next closest thing to Roscoe that I had. Not the same but close. GIR nudged me with his arm. I lied my head down, GIR in my arms, and cried myself to sleep.

The pain tore at me. Making me feel guilty all over. It just kept coming. It drowned me like a pool of molasses. It ate me alive like a monster: ready to kill me. And it wouldn't stop.

I didn't eat for days. How could I?

Zim probably had some kind of benefit from this. He didn't have to worry about going to his planet hiding a girl and a wild little puppy. I hate these assumptions. I want to demolish such thoughts.

I couldn't get up from the couch. Just because.

We wanted to do something fun this summer. I didn't want Zim to spend his with a mourning little twelve-year-old so we did all we could for fun. We took GIR for walks and we went to Disneyworld. We went to the mall and we just tried to have a great summer.

Zim spent a lot of time thinking…but about what?

I asked him on one August day.

"Nothing. Random stuff that's all."

Suspicion surrounded my thoughts. Then he smiled and said something…

"You know what? I like you."

I smiled as my cheeks turned red.

"I… I like you too…"

Zim smiled his smile.

"Wanna go to the park or something?"

"Well…considering our last park incident, why don't we just go see a movie?"

We arrived at the theatre. GIR was crying because he wanted to see _Taco Madness II: Trouble in the Hot Sauce._ instead, we saw some kind of romantic and humorous comedy. We all shared popcorn. GIR cried the loudest when the guy dumped the girl. He said, "NO!!! SHE WAS PERFECT FOR YOU!!!" Zim and I laughed at that. It was funny because he didn't understand what he was saying. GIR spilled his soda all over my lap and Zim laughed at me.

In the end, the guy got back with the girl and the end. It was fun watching a movie with Zim and GIR. No matter what the movie was.

When we got home, we made hot cocoa because it started to snow. GIR slurped it like a cold soda. I sipped it like a normal person would. Then, we made cookies. Zim tried it. Finally he liked something I did. Whew.

The next morning, I woke up to a loud noise and there was Zim building a large machine.

To be continued in part 3 ½…

Only if you leave a positive review. LEAVE A GOOD REVIEW OR GIR AND ZIM WILL DIE AS WELL!!!!!!


End file.
